1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid container in which a liquid containing chamber contains a liquid such as ink and a liquid container manufactured by the method.
2. Related Art
As such a kind of a liquid container, an ink cartridge mounted on a liquid jetting apparatus such as, for example, an ink jet printer is suggested (for example, see Patent Document 1). In general, the ink cartridge includes a container body having a substantially flat boxlike shape which is detachable from a cartridge holder included in the liquid jetting apparatus, and films which are attached to both the front and back surfaces of the container body.
The container body is provided with an ink supply port, which is connected to an ink receiver, such as an ink supply needle provided in the cartridge holder when the container body is mounted on the cartridge holder of the liquid jetting apparatus. In the inside of the container body, an ink containing chamber for containing ink, an air communicating passage for allowing the inside of the ink containing chamber to communicate with the air, and an ink flow passage for allowing the ink containing chamber and the ink supply port to communicate with each other are partitioned so that a plurality of partition walls and the films form wall surfaces. Further, a differential pressure valve, which is interposed in the way of the ink flow passage, is normally urged to a closed state while changed to an opened state when a differential pressure between a side of the ink supply port and a side of the ink containing chamber is equal to or more than a predetermined value
For this reason, when the ink cartridge is mounted on the cartridge holder of the liquid jetting apparatus and when the differential pressure between the side of the ink supply port and the side of the ink containing chamber is equal to or more than a predetermined value according to ink consumption of the liquid jetting apparatus, the differential pressure valve becomes the opened state. Accordingly, the ink contained in the ink containing chamber is supplied to the ink supply port via the ink flow passage so as to be consumed by the liquid jetting apparatus. Alternatively, when the ink cartridge is not mounted on the cartridge holder of the liquid jetting apparatus or the differential pressure of the side of the ink supply port and the side of the ink containing chamber is less than the predetermined value while the ink cartridge is mounted on the cartridge holder of the liquid jetting apparatus, the differential pressure valve is maintained to be in the closed state. As a result, the ink flow from the ink containing chamber to the ink supply port is blocked so that the unnecessary ink does not leak from the ink supply port.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-94682
However, when the residual ink in the ink containing chamber decreases to a very small amount or zero and thus the ink supply is not satisfied, the ink cartridge that is used up is recovered, and then an individual configuration member thereof in which a method of disposing waste matters is different is usually classified to fall into dispose. For example, a film is removed from the container body. For this reason, in the known ink cartridge, when the residual ink decreases to the extent that the ink supply is poor, the used ink cartridge may be disposed. As a result, a wasteful use of the resource may happen.
Further, in the process of manufacturing the known ink cartridge, an ink injecting-only hole for injecting ink into an ink containing chamber is generally formed in the container body so as to inject the ink from the ink injecting-only hole to the ink containing chamber. However, in such a manufacturing method, it may be necessary to seal the ink injecting-only hole used to inject the ink, by attaching a sealing film after the ink is injected. Accordingly, the process of manufacturing the ink cartridge may be complicated and the number of the components may increase.
For this reason, when the ink cartridge that includes the ink containing chamber containing the ink is manufactured, there is recently a demand for a method of manufacturing the ink cartridge in which the ink can be easily and efficiently injected into the liquid containing chamber and the resources can be effectively used without using the ink injecting-only hole